Naruto Realizes and Confesses
by MarineWolf1994
Summary: Naruto realizes his crush on Hinata and realizes her crush on him and he seeks to make reparations. NaruHina, oneshot.


A/N: Hi this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know this is going to be NaruHina so if you don't like it here is my response to any flames related to this, a quote; In my own words toward some gay kid who when asking me out on a date wouldn't take no for an answer, even though I _repeatedly_, told him that I didn't play for that team (For those idiots out there I meant I was heterosexual.) "Go shove it." Now one last thing, at one point I will recommend that you listen to a certain song. If you decide to listen and the song finishes before the story is over I recommend that you just repeat the song again. Now I hope you enjoy and forgive me of any mistakes. Also there is a joke in the story that some of you may not like as said earlier my reply to any flames I get because of this joke is as follows "Go shove it." Please R&R and again enjoy! 

Naruto was thinking deeply something that he didn't normally do. The reason for his uncharacteristic deep thinking was Hinata. You see Naruto has had a crush on Hinata for quite some time. The problem was that he didn't know whether or not she felt the same way. He snorted "_Why would a pretty high-class girl like her, have feelings for some commoner like me."_ He sadly thought. He was trying to figure out what to do but he also was worried about ending his close friendship with Hinata that he had started 6 months ago, after the Chunin Exams and the invasion. "_Maybe I'll ask Kiba and Shino about it, I mean, they're on the same team as her so maybe they'll know."_ Finally sure of what to do Naruto looked for Kiba and Shino. He found them at Training Field 8. "Hey Kiba, hey Shino. What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"O we're just sparring what did you want?" Kiba replied.

"Uh yeah I was wondering do you guys know if Hinata has a crush on me?"

Shino completely raised his eyebrows, and Kiba was struggled to hold his laughter in for a few seconds then failed and burst how laughing. Naruto frowned at that, while Kiba obliviously kept laughing until he fell on his butt. Even Akamaru seemed to be laughing. Kiba finally managed to get out "You still haven't noticed have you, you baka?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment then replied "What haven't I noticed yet?" Shino answered "It's not our place to say. Come Kiba we are leaving." Kiba, still stifling sniggles, got up and left with Shino, leaving Naruto wondering what they were talking about. Naruto decided he would never understand those two and decided to call it a night.

As Naruto slowly walked into his messy, and lonely apartment he thought "_Could they mean that Hinata has a crush on me too?" _ Groaning in exasperation, Naruto went and took a nice, long, hot, shower. After getting dressed in his pajamas he lay in bed thinking about everything he could remember Hinata doing around him. He said to himself "I always thought that she blushed and fainted because she was sick a lot, but could it have been because she had a crush on me and was just really shy?" He fell asleep thinking of Hinata.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata woke up after having a wonderful dream, she had confessed her love to Naruto and he had said that he loved her back! They had started to date and then married, had kids(She especially enjoyed the making kids), and finally grew old together and died after achieving all of their dreams. "_Too bad that that will never happen, even if I gain the courage to really confess to Naruto-kun, He'll probably reject someone weak like me. After all our friendship is probably just because he secretly pities me." _She sadly thought. "_Though it is still a nice dream._" Hinata got up, took a shower, and got dressed. After that, she went down to her team's usual training field to train with Kiba and Shino. Once she got there, Kiba___**started laughing. Confused she asked "Kiba-kun why are you laughing?" Kiba replied**_

"_**I think Naruto-baka has a crush on you Hinata. He came around here yesterday asking if you had a crush on him." **_

"_**Naruto-kun might have a crush on me?"**__** Hinata turned redder then the Sharingan at the implication. Then she fainted.**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

_**I woke up with a jolt. It had finally hit me: Hinata had a crush on me. "**__**Damn it I've been such a baka! How could I not have realized this earlier?"**__** Deciding to make it right I got up and got dressed and went to look for Hinata. After about 15 minutes I found her walking through the village in a daze. I eagerly ran over to her yelling "Hey Hinata-chan! How are you doing?" that seemed to wake her out of her daze and she replied. "I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-kun."**_

_**I said "Good, uh Hinata-chan there's something I want to talk to you about, can we go somewhere private?"**_

_**She answered "S-Sure Naruto-kun." After going to the river and sitting down, I said "Hinata, what I have to say is important so could you please not talk until I'm done?" **_

_**Hinata said "O-Of c-course N-Naruto-kun." I took a breath "**__**Here it goes.**__**"( A/N: this is where I want you to start listening to a song. The song I recommend is "Far Away" by Nickelback.) "Hinata-chan there's something I realized this morning: You have a crush on me." Hinata blushed and almost fainted at that.**_

"_**And there's been something I have wanted to tell you for the past couple months, but I didn't because I wasn't sure how you'd react and I didn't want to lose your friendship, but now I can say it. Hinata I have a crush on you and I would like it if you would go out with me."**_

_**Nar___" Hinata started to say but was interrupted by my continuation**_

"_**Now I understand if your crush has faded over time and you don't want to go out with me because I never noticed for which I am truly sorry. I would very much like to go out with you on a date though I would understand if you chose not to. All I can hope for is that you will accept my apology though I will understand if you do___" I abruptly stopped as I couldn't continue as Hinata had grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. **_

"_**Does that answer your question, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a playful and slightly mischievous smile after breaking away. I grinned and nodded. Having told her what I wanted to took her and led her off to somewhere else.**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, lay on his deathbed. He looked toward one of the figures surrounding him and said "Jiraiya can you please go get your mother?" The young man, named after the late Sannin replied "Hai, father." He turned and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with a black haired beauty who leaned down and kissed Naruto and said "Naru-kun, how are you managing?" **_

_**The elderly Hokage replied "I'm doing alright Sasuke-kun." (A/N Ha Ha here's my joke here's what he **__**really **__**happens) The elderly Hokage replied "I'm doing alright Hina-hime." Hinata started crying to which Naruto smiled and replied **_

"_**There, there Hina-hime, I'm going to be able to rest now. Eventually you'll join me." **_

_**Hinata nodded and stopped sobbing and said "I love you Naru-kun." She then leaned down again and kissed him, only this time it was much more passionate.**_

_**The dying man replied "I love you too, Hina-hime." With one last breath, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konogagakure, Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, died.**_

_**A/N: There now please review and because this is my first fanfiction I will not retaliate against flames, FLAME ALL YOU WANT! Now please in your reviews add what you thought about the joke in the epilogue. I've had three reviews and they didn't mention it in their reviews so I decided to add this second A/N. Now please offer all the constructive criticism you want as I appreciate it especially toward my grammar because even though I read a lot my grammar is atrocious. And even though it wrenches my heart I added a little bit of Hinata insulting herself. And for those of you who know I'm male from reading my profile and saying that having that wrench my heartstrings means I'm gay I say piss off. I'm a little more sensitive than most males I've met because I was raised by two women, and no I don't mean two lesbians you perverts! I mean my grandmother and great-grandmother.**_


End file.
